Kiss Imprints
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - "Olivia?" Alex asked, after requesting her in her office after work. "What do you think of me?" Rated T-M DISCONTINUED
1. Uncertain

Kiss Imprints

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Uncertain**

"Olivia?" Alex asked, after requesting her in her office after work. "What do you think of me?"

The detective raised a brow. "What do I think of you?"

"Yeah, like…personally."

Olivia sat in the chair in front of Alex's desk. "Well…I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, witty, passionate… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Huh." Now that Olivia thought about it, this question had come up a lot recently. She also noticed the glint in her eyes that was only there when they spoke like this, _alone_. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the first stars in a blackened sky. Olivia loved that look. She knew what Alex was getting at, but never considered that she would ever have better luck with women than men.

Sure, the occasional fantasy – usually with said blonde – would enter her dreams, but she'd never considered it in real life.

She'd always found the blonde to be more than a little attractive, _a lot_, in her opinion, but Alex was a good friend. What if it happened and…something went wrong? But did she, Olivia, really want her that way?

Was Alex really offering up herself instead of a warrant for once? She'd never known the blonde – in the three short years they'd worked together – to date anyone seriously. _Actually, she hasn't dated anyone period, _she thought.

Alex watched in fascination at Olivia's facial expressions upon finally realizing what these little questions were about. While she would never publicly state she much preferred women to men, it didn't mean she had to hide it all the time. Especially when the person who had been in her dreams for the last three years was realizing their feelings were beginning to overlap.

"Alex? What do you think of me?" she shot back, suddenly interested in her response.

"Why are you so curious?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, you asked me."

Alex bit her lip. "You're strong, smart, crafty, compassionate, Empathetic, sweet, kind, tough…" then she began to drift, eyes glazing over, "plump, kissable lips, full perky breasts, hips that sway from side to side, such soft skin…" she sighed.

Olivia rested her elbows on Alex's desk, resting her head in her hands, chuckling lightly.

Alex focused on her, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Does something amuse you, detective?"

She smiled. "So…you think I have plump lips and firm, perky breasts huh?"

"I said full, not fir—" she blushed bright red.

"Aha! See? But how long have you thought about my body?"

She laid her head on her arms. "Can we not talk about this?"

Olivia sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms. "You brought it up."

She nodded. "You're just…so beautiful." She walked out from behind her desk to sit directly in front of her. "And I really mean that."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." She looked at the clock, seeing it was about 7:30 PM. "Could you go for a drink?"

Alex looked up her, that glint in her eye. "Is this Detective Benson asking her ADA, or is this Olivia asking Alex?"

She cocked a brow. "So you're suddenly _my_ ADA? I kinda like the possessiveness of that. Well," she leaned over the desk, running her hand along her arm, "do you want this as _personal_, personal or _friends_ personal? I've...never thought of myself that way, but...I could be willing to give you a chance."

"Well, I'll just have to think of something that will make you give me more than I chance, won't I?" Alex stood from her chair, moving so close to her as she did so Olivia felt the blonde hair brush her cheek and felt her warm breath say her name softly, but then just as suddenly, the intoxicating closeness was gone and she was pulling on her jacket.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, you will, but I don't think it'll be too hard," she said, standing up. "Where should we go?"

'Up to you, Olivia, you asked me." The way she said her name even seemed to have changed. She elongated the word and seemed to caress it in her mouth.

"Well then, I think I know a place."

* * *

They walked about two blocks from the courthouse to a bar that was always sparely populated. For it being so close you would think the ADAs, the judges would overtake it, but never was the case.

She held the door for Alex, for some reason becoming hypnotized by her gait as she walked to a table in the back. Olivia followed at a slow pace, watching for any more little ticks that could make her want to be tethered to the blonde.

Alex sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning back a little in her seat as she watching Olivia approach. "..I can walk in again if you're worried you missed something, Olivia."

Olivia quickly closed her hanging jaw and let her eyes travel. "Well. I, uh...i-if you want to. I just...I..." she stammered.

Alex crossed her legs, slowly, and ran a hand up and down her thigh thoughtfully as she gazed for a minute at the detective's strong legs. "So...ah...a drink, or are we going to sit here and stare all night?"

Olivia shook her head. "We-we might have time later," she grabbed the bartender.

When their drinks arrived, Alex sipped from hers, smiling as Olivia seemed to finish half her glass at once. "So...what does Olivia like to do outside work?"

She smiled. "Is there an outside of work for an always-on-duty cop? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't have much of a social life, but I guess I could tell you what I would do if I had the time."

Alex gave a nod before reaching forward and wiping some foam from Olivia's top lip, then sucking it from her finger.

Olivia sucked in a breath, almost thinking she should do it again to see the action. Her mind was distracted, her sentences barely held together. "I guess I would...probably go out a...bit...more and..." she felt her face heat up and hid behind her hands, sighing. "I-I'm sorry...I just..." she took another drink of the foamy beverage, never believing another woman could ever make her feel so flustered.

Alex's eyes never strayed from her face, and as Olivia took anther drink, she leant on the table. "Out where?"

She sucked in another breath. "To...watch...you walk... good God! I...I'm sorry Alex! I'm not used to being so out of control," she said, running a hand over her face.

Alex smiled again and reached out a hand. Olivia almost dropped her beer, when she felt Alex squeeze her thigh under the table. "It's ok. It's enjoyable to watch."

She nodded, drinking a bit more. "So what about y-you?"

"I'm the one the always-on-duty cop comes to when she needs something, remember? If I'm not at the office, I'm at home trying to decipher your paperwork." Her eyes drifted to Olivia's lips, and she licked her own.

She smiled, mimicking Alex. "Decipher? I thought I had better handwriting than most on the squad."

"You do. But that's not saying much. I'm thinking of petitioning for a law that says all officers have to complete a handwriting test before they can get their badge. And for future reference, my name is spelt A-L-E-X, not A-S-E-X as you seem have started writing."

She blushed hard, immersing herself in what was left of her beer.

Alex watched her one more, a smile on her face, before standing. "I'll get the next lot." She moved towards the bar, well aware Olivia's eyes were on her.

With every sway of her hips, Olivia felt the saliva in her mouth increase. Just imagining their hands all over set her blood pumping faster, her palms beginning to sweat. Her gaze became far off, visualizing them with their lips locked, how she would taste. Sweet, but maybe a bit salty...

Suddenly she felt something soft touch her upper lip, and when her eyes fluttered open, she saw Alex pull away, licking her lips. "They make the beer really foamy here.

"Y-Yeah," she said, snapping back to reality. "Nice and cold too. So...what do you want to talk about?"

Alex took the seat next to her this time, instead of opposite, and looked at Olivia steadily. "I don't know. You don't seem to be having very good luck in the talking stakes today."

Olivia moved towards the wall a bit, so their legs weren't touching so she could think, although she craved the warmth. "Um...yeah and I'll try to spell your name right next time. I just..."

Alex crossed her legs once more, taking her eyes off Olivia to tie back her hair, then she rested back in her chair and sipped at her drink.

"Alex..."

She turned to look at her again, the glint still there, her lips poised to take a sip.

She sighed. "What are we doing? I'm trying to ignore all these new feelings, failing, and you're trying to reel me in. I-I do like you, but I've just never considered..."

"Never considered what, Olivia? Liking who you want to like?"

She nodded. "It's...new to me. I-I'm not used to it. Have you ever felt like that?" she asked, taking a drink.

"...No. If I want something, I go and get it. I don't care if I'm not supposed to have it. If I want it, it's mine."

Cautiously, she glanced at Alex, scooting closer. "So does that go for people too? Like me?"

Alex paused for a moment before replying, "Only people who I know are interested. There's no point in wasting my time and emotion, otherwise."

"...And am I worth your time?"

She turned to look at her, her eyes travelling slowly over her body, seeming to caress her. "I think so."

Olivia leaned toward her, taking a long drink, making sure there was foam on her lip. "How was your trial earlier? Just in general."

Alex licked her own lips, her eyes trained on Olivia's. "Good, but I didn't come here to talk about work."

"I was just asking... Can you maybe unbutton that jacket?"

Alex looked a little bemused but stood, unbuttoning her jacket slowly and letting it fall from her shoulders to reveal a tight silk shirt underneath.

Olivia smiled, eyes traveling over the tight shirt that clearly emphasized a push-up bra, her mouth hanging open. "Wow..."

Alex sat down again, reaching a hand across to once more wipe of the foam from Olivia's lip, sucking it from her finger.

Olivia leaned in closer, after dipping her finger in her beer, smearing her top lip before doing the same to Alex's. Her hand boldly rested on Alex's thigh. "Hot," she breathed.

Alex smiled at her for a moment, then leant forward. Olivia could feel Alex's breath on her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing hitched, but then suddenly she felt fabric wipe at her face. "Never knew you were so messy, detective."

Olivia rubbed her leg. "You didn't?" she asked, leaning closer, her head hovering over her shoulder. "Maybe can I take your hair down later? You're so soft, beautiful blue pools, angelic...everything. I just...wish I was bolder, but..."

Alex cocked her head and looked into her eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Her eyes searched for any hint that she was joking. "You-you're serious? Why?"

Alex smiled and chose not to answer, taking another sip from her drink.

Olivia rested her head on her shoulder, stopping the hand that ran up and down her leg. "Alex?"

"Yes, Olivia?" Once more, her name was drawn out, caressed.

"...I love how you say my name," she whispered. "Can we, maybe, go somewhere?" she said louder. "To be alone. I just...I want to be you. _Only_ you."

Alex's heart beat faster, but she managed to keep her voice level. "Where did you have in mind?"

"How far is your place? Or...a hotel, but that'd just cheapen it." The hand that was on Alex's leg ran up her body to run along her arm. "I...don't want this to be cheap. You're not cheap...or...easy."

"I think, where you're concerned, I'm very easy."

"Oh really? I just meant you didn't seem like a one-night-stand to me."

"I wasn't planning on it being a one night stand." Alex stood once more, slipping her coat on.

Olivia stood, stammering. "I-I-I didn't mean to imply..." she said, pulling her jacket on.

Alex smiled at her, then leant forward to drop a very gentle kiss to her cheek. As Olivia stood there, her legs like jelly, Alex made her way to the door.

Shakily, she ran after her, her cheek still warm and a blush creeping. "Wh-where are we going?"

"My house? If you dare."

She grabbed Alex's arm as her legs about went out just from the possibility. "I-I-wait, w-wait," she breathed. "Damn it!" She tried to get her feet, but it didn't seem to be working. She took a few deep breaths, shaking.

Alex held her arm, reaching up to brush hair from Olivia's face. "How about we just leave it for tonight? Let you think a bit more and learn how to speak properly again?'

She shook her head. "No," she whined. "Please," she took a few more breaths and slowly evened out her breathing bit by bit, but still held tightly. "I want to it's just...nerves. Can-can we go? I might need to hold on."

Alex looked at her for a moment, a little bemused, before she nodded and turned to wave down a cab. Inside she slid slowly across the seat, her skirt riding up a little.

Olivia kept her head down and sat beside her, unsure of what to say. There were so many emotions flying around inside she just couldn't settle. Finally, she looked at her. "Thank you for...the drink. I know I'm failing, miserably, okay, I know. But you're just...amazing."

"What are you failing at, exactly?"

"Just this while night, I-I can't stopping falling all over myself ogling, like a teen."

"I don't mind. It's enjoyable to watch." Alex reached out a hand and squeezed Olivia's thigh

Olivia blushed deeply, looking down as her hand covered Alex's. "Every time you do that," she whispered, "it makes my body tingle. And...I like it, a lot."

Alex smiled and slowly moved to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Olivia sighed, reaching out a hand to stroke her arm, smiling. "That feels better."

* * *

The sat in silence all the way to Alex's house, and once they got there, Olivia was somewhat relieved to see Alex was a little nervous as well, her hands shaking as she tried to get her key in the lock.'

Olivia took her other hand. "Alex, I trust you. And...it's really okay to...be a bit nervous," she said, as her hand wrapped around hers and guided the key to the lock before turning and pulling it out again. "There."

Alex smiled and opened the door, glancing towards Olivia. "I'm not nervous. I'm excited."

"Excited? Why? How long have you been dreaming of me?" she sat on the couch, waiting patiently.

Alex switched on a light and shut the door, standing a few steps away from her before sitting on the arm of the couch. "Since the first time I saw you staring at my legs."

She smirked. "Which was when exactly? I think I've done it more than once."

"About...a year ago." Alex kicked off her heels and stretched out her legs.

Olivia rid her shoes as well, staring at how long Alex's legs were, but yet, so lean and muscular, how she would love to have Alex's legs wrapped around her waist for even a moment. She couldn't help herself as a hand rested on her thigh. "And uh...what was happening? Refresh my memory."

"I was standing next to your desk, trying to yell at you...and you were staring at my legs, completely ignoring everything I said." Alex slid onto the couch.

She swallowed a moan as her hand rested more evenly on her leg. "Sorry about that, really. You're...in excellent shape. So strong, muscular. beautiful..."

Alex smiled and lowered her head, taking Olivia's hand in her own and caressing it for a moment. "What...were you...are you expecting from this, Olivia?"

"From what?"

"Asking me for a drink, telling me you think I'm beautiful..."

"I...I don't know. If...anything were to happen, I would want it to be based on trust. You're the one who said you've thought about me. Have you ever considered women before me, thought about it? I don't want this to be based on that. I-I mean..." she sighed, "you know what? I really don't know what I mean. All I know is that you're beautiful and that, like you, I don't want whatever happens to be a one-and-done deal. You deserve better than that, Alex."

That little smile returned to her lips, and her hand continued to caress Olivia's. "I've been with women before. More than I've been with men. And I can say, without a doubt, you are the most adorable when you're nervous."

She looked away, not daring to be lost in her eyes or she'd probably go mad. "Really? Huh. Can I...move closer? Asked the woman whose confidence has hidden itself for the night."

"How about I move closer to you?" Without waiting for a reply, Alex moved closer to her.

Olivia smiled, her hand moving over more into Alex's lap. "Despite the fact that I've...I'm not as experienced as you, I-I could feel my way through this... You're just so warm."

Alex reached out a hand to caress Olivia's leg, her eyes lowering. "Olivia...we don't have to do anything...now."

"But I want to. Really!"

Alex smiled, her hand continuing to caress her leg before she pulled away, moving back to look at Olivia.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"Tonight...I would like to sit here all night...and kiss you until I can't feel my lips anymore...but anything else...anything else I think we should leave...as a promise for next time."

Olivia looked at her hands. "Alex...if that's really what you want...but..."

Alex reached out a hand, turning her head so she looked at her before sitting forward, capturing her lips in a tender, slow kiss.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, kissing back a bit harder. Moaning her name into her lips, she felt this fire burning and wanted to intensify it, but was unsure of Alex.

Alex was unsure as well. She wanted to keep going, go as far as Olivia wanted to go, but at the same time...they had to work together. She wanted to go slowly incase anything happened to ruin their friendship. The feeling Olivia had on her bare skin made her shoot back to the other side of the couch.

Her eyes went wide. "Alex? I-I'm sorry. I-I can leave if it's too much," she said, although she would've taken a gun to her head and still not moved. She stood up. "I'll just..get a cab," she caught her eyes, "okay?"

The cocky woman who'd been out to play all evening had disappeared. She just stared at Olivia, unwilling to speak.

She walked closer, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, offering a hand. "You're scared. Alex, I-I'd never ever mean to—" the yearning in her eyes, made Olivia's speech come to a halt. Passion was mixed with lust, lust that looked so powerful it was almost frightening, "Alex, please talk to me. Off the record."

Her gaze was similar to Olivia's, but a little fear had crept in to. "I just...I've thought about this for so long, but I never actually thought...we are friends, Olivia, I don't want anything to ruin that. I don't want to go so fast that there is no going back."

"I have too, but everything that happens with us - Olivia and Alex, not Detective Benson and ADA Cabot - it won't ruin it. I won't let it. I was nervous. I still am, but more from now knowing that your insecurities aren't unlike my own. If you want, I'll go home, but I'd prefer to stay." She sighed. "If any of the 'you can do what you want to me' or however you put it is still true, I really don't think we'll ruin anything. And yes, I am aware of the fact that both of us were drinking when that was said. Forget about ridicule and our jobs – they're not in-play here – what do you want?" she looked down a moment. "If…it means anything, I-the kiss was better than I ever thought."

"I want...I want...I think you should go home."

Olivia nodded, standing again. "Okay. Do I, at least, get a hug to keep me warm?"

Alex looked hesitant, but when she stood, her arms wrapped tightly around Olivia, holding her close, breathing her in, her lips brushing her neck.

Olivia smiled, arms winding around her, loving how easily she fit into her arms. "I had a great time," she whispered. "Maybe we can go again soon?" When Alex didn't answer she brought her lips to her ear. "It's okay, Alex. This night was...as close to prefect as I've ever gotten. We'll go slow." She thought a moment, looking into her crystal pools before gently kissing her cheek.

Alex turned her head to capture Olivia's lips, kissing her deeply.

Olivia held her steady, kissing back as one hand ran up her back, pulling her closer. She didn't press further, letting Alex have the reins.

When they parted, Alex looked into Olivia's eyes for a moment before dropping another, gentler, kiss to her lips, then she moved away, her eyes lowering. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia's fingers caressed her cheek. "If you meant it, you shouldn't look so depressed, Lex. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Olivia arrived at work the next day, she got several wide smiles from people, but Elliot was the first to speak to her. "Got a secret admirer, Liv?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of? Why?"

He motioned to her desk where a warm breakfast and coffee lay, along with a bunch of flowers. "No card or anything."

She smiled. "I really don't know," she said, sitting at her desk, "but I should probably eat this before it gets cold." She laid the flowers in her lap.

"If you can't manage it all, I'm here."

She looked up from swallowing a bite. "Good to know."

Alex sat in her office writing and rewriting a message to Olivia, finally deciding on a plain, "Hope you enjoyed breakfast."

Olivia's phone beeped. Fishing it from her pocket, she read the text, smiling. "I did. Thank you, but you didn't have to do both. I would've settled for one. Though it has been a while since I've actually eaten breakfast. Is it for something?"

"Just an apology for last night."

"Apology for what? You didn't do anything wrong. Slow is ok. I just expected you to be...more forward from what you said before, but I shouldn't have assumed-I'm sorry! I hope I didn't do something that made you regret anything. I sure tried not to."

There was no reply for a long time, but as Olivia began to worry she'd written the wrong thing, her phone beeped once more. "I've never had a friend like you before. I'm used to just jumping in with both feet. But with you...I want to be careful. And I want to savor everything. Last night...I will never forget our first kiss now."

"Now? What does that mean?"

"Wait and see, Olivia Benson. Wait and see."

"I can't wait. Good luck today."

Alex felt she floated through her day, barely hearing what anyone else said. All she thought about was the feeling of Olivia's lips pressing to hers, the way her warm hands felt against her skin. She'd been determined to wait until at least 5 before going to the precinct, but she ended up there by 4.

Olivia looked up after hearing the familiar _click clacks_ of heels, smiling. "Counselor, to what do we owe this honor?" she asked, trying to keep her mind at work, but beginning to fail.

Alex lent on her desk, her old confidence back as she stretched out her long legs. "Just thought I'd pop in, see how everyone is."

"Oh, well, we're doing well. The case was solved about an hour ago, so paperwork it's been," she said, trying not to smile too much. "Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Depends. What time do you finish work?"

"As soon as I hand in my report which I only still need to sign. Why?"

Alex pushed herself from the desk. "I'll meet you downstairs in 10." With that, she was gone.

Olivia turned back to the paper, which she signed in a hurry as she grabbed her jacket and put it on before giving the captain her papers and heading out, ignoring everyone's questions as to why she was in such a rush.

* * *

She couldn't see Alex outside, but a hand suddenly touched her side, then cool lips pressed to her ear. "Trust me." A moment later, a blindfold was placed over her eyes, Alex's perfume wafting under her nose.

She nodded. "What's going on?" she asked.

Alex helped her into the cab, and once they had driven a few blocks, at Olivia's estimation, from the precinct, she lent forward to kiss her lips gently. "Relax."

Olivia searched for her hand, breathing a bit calmer.

Olivia had no sense of time, but after a while they cab stopped and Alex helped her out. They walked on uneven ground for a short while before her hands reached up to undo the blindfold. Her lips pressing to the back of Olivia's neck, she let it drop.

They were somewhere Olivia had never been before. A picnic was spread out on soft green grass, a wide river ahead of them. She couldn't hear any of the usual city traffic.

"Where are we?" she breathed, entranced by the feel of Alex's lips to her neck.

Alex just continued to drop kisses, the feel of Olivia's skin intoxicating.

Olivia turned to her, threading her arms between Alex's shirt and her open jacket to pull her close, loving the feeling Alex was giving her. She sighed, closing her eyes a moment and kissing the top of her head, feeling her heart rate begin to pick up as Alex's kisses became a bit wetter, Olivia figuring she licked her lips beforehand to intensify the feeling. "Lex..."

She nipped Olivia's skin, then sucked it gently, moaning softly to herself at the taste.

Olivia's hand rested behind Alex's head, her fingers weaving through her hair as her knees became weaker. "Alex...I need to lean on something or sit before I fa-ll." She moaned, feeling the nips become rougher every so often as they were soothed with kisses.

Alex still didn't seem aware of her words as she continued her kiss, lowering them to her chest.

Olivia held on tighter, hoping she could continue to stand. She lifted Alex's eyes to meet hers. "He-help me be-fore I fall."

Alex lips hit hers, but she seemed to have finally taken in her words, because she gently lowered them to the blanket that was lying on the grass.

Olivia sat pulling Alex into her lap and wrapping her arms around her, moaning into the kiss as her hands discarded Alex's jacket to the grass and she pulled her closer.

Alex moaned again at the closeness, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Sorry, I just...got carried away."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be," she said, slowly caressing her cheek. "You feel wonderful. Please continue."

Alex licked her lips, her eyes drifting back to Olivia's red neck, before she managed to pull her eyes away. "I wanted to impress you with my wooing skills."

Olivia shed her jacket. "So breakfast? Flowers? Nice. I liked it. Alex, why are we here? Where are we? It...doesn't even sound like New York."

Alex smiled, her hand reaching up to wipe some of her lipstick from her neck. "Nope. You can only come here with me."

"Okay, so what do we do here?"

"Anything you want."

"But last night...one minute you said I could do what I wanted and then...what happened? Did you really want me to leave?"

Alex dropped her eyes again and she bit her bottom lip. "..I do still mean what I said. I do want to take things slowly. Enjoy things."

Olivia took her face in her hands. "Alex, we can do that, but do you want to wait or just go slow? I'd prefer just going slow. But...I want you, every single inch," she caressed her cheek with the palm of her hand, all the way down her neck and back up. "I want to take the time to kiss slowly, hear your moan, feel you shiver under my touch. Just one catch: I don't want to wait." She took her hands. "You can say no and we'll just sit here, my arms wrapped around you, but...will you let me? Unless you want to start, you having more experience and all. It's up to you."

Alex looked up into her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Token

Kiss Imprints

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Token**

Olivia sighed, walking into the precinct. Yesterday had been amazing with Alex's secret spot. The way she'd kissed her, her hands, her smell, it was all amazing. Olivia had gone early to Alex's office, leaving her a single rose with a note.

Alex got to work late and threw her briefcase on the desk as she struggled out of her jacket, not noticing the rose. She had overslept, her dreams full of Olivia.

Olivia text her from her desk. "How was your night? Did you see what I left you?"

Alex glanced at her phone as she rushed towards the courthouse. "What did you leave? I'm late, thanks to your acrobatics in my dreams."

"In your dreams? Oh you'll find it, just be careful what you set on your desk."

Alex shut her eyes for a second as she remembered her thrown briefcase, but had no time to reply as she was ushered into court.

Olivia sighed, turning to her paperwork as a call for a DB came in the park. "Elliot, get out of your coffee and grab your coat. We've got a DB."

When Alex returned to her office much later in the day, she immediately picked up her briefcase, and gave a quiet groan at the broken rose. Lifting it to her nose, she sniffed the sad rose and reached down for the note.

Olivia walked into Alex's office, seeing the look on her face. She sighed, walking over and wrapping her arms around her and placing a warrant on her desk in front of her. "Molestation case. The suspect is an ex-con who's been released a year. Claims he hasn't even thought about it since. Fluids were lifted off the child's dress that was a match. We need evidence to prove it was him," she dropped a kiss to her cheek. "It's just a flower. I can get you another."

"It's not...you don't think it's...a sign?"

"A sign of what?"

"...That we shouldn't."

Olivia turned her around. "It's one thing Alex," she lifted her chin with her finger. "Don't let it ruin everything."

Alex stared down at the rose for a few minutes before sighing. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well. What were you saying about the case?"

She sighed. "Never mind. Just trust me and sign this."

Alex still read over everything before she signed, then handed it to Olivia.

Olivia folded up the warrant, stuffing it in her pocket. "Thank you. Don't worry about it. I want to this work, don't you?"

Alex nodded, ushering Olivia out the door. "It's ok, I'll see you later. Get back to work, Benson."

Olivia nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll be in after," she said as she rushed out the door.

Alex sat back at her desk with a sigh and opened the note.

_"Alex, I wasn't sure about yesterday, but I loved everything about it because you were with me. Your kisses, your hands. It was...amazing. I'd love to go there again. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy as hell. I could go on and on. But you already know that. The rose is a token of what's to, eventually, come, but please don't take it as a bad omen if it gets smashed. I can buy you more, a dozen if you'd like. I wasn't sure at first, but you...you're different. I want this to work. Because I want you."_

Alex smiled this time as she looked at the rose, realizing that Olivia had probably seen her throw her briefcase onto her desk without even looking hundreds of times. Setting it gently to the side, she slid the note into a drawer and began work.

* * *

Olivia walked in, about eight hours later, having finally finished the case, finding Alex trying to stay awake, but her head kept drooping over some papers. She knocked on the open door. "I brought take out. Care to join me?" she asked with a smile.

Alex jumped and blurted out. "CPR! ..oh...what?" She blushed.

Olivia laughed, closing the door and sitting on the other side of her desk as well as setting the bag on top. "Put away the papers and pick something. You look famished."

She rubbed her face, praying that her lipstick wasn't everywhere and her mascara hadn't run.

Olivia sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You still look beautiful to me. Don't worry so much. How was your day?"

"Aside from all the shit stuff, it was great, yours?" Alex looked into the bag and selected something

She shook her head. "We won the case, but..." she looked down, grabbing something from the bag. "Why do these cases always end up either scarring a child or... can't we have one where it was only an attempt and we collar them for that?"

"We do, we just don't remember those."

She sighed. "I wish I could. Did you...get the note I left you too?"

Alex nodded, taking a large bite and moaning a little.

"Was that for good food or fond memories?" she asked, biting into hers.

Alex gave a soft laugh. "Both?"

She nodded, shrugging. "It was true though..."

"So…did you bring me another rose then?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't have time to grab one," she picked up the small vase which held two, "so I doubled it. I didn't have time to hand-pick it myself this time, so I hope they're okay," she said, setting it on her desk. "From the way you just throw stuff haphazardly on your desk, I figured that might happen."

Alex smiled, standing up and moving around the desk. "Stand up.

"Why?"

"Stand up." Alex held out a hand.

Olivia took it, doing as she asked.

Alex captured her lips, pulling her body close.

Olivia, not expecting it, took a few seconds to respond, holding her to her, deepening it as her fingers ran through her long hair.

When they finally parted, Alex whispered against her lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve them. Can we...stay like this for a bit?"

"The food will get cold." Alex lowered her head to kiss Olivia's neck.

"Mm-hmmm, and someone might see..." she whispered, loving the softness of her lips."But you...you..." her hands scaled up and down her back and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from making too much noise. "I...miss...our...secret..."

Alex lifted her head to kiss Olivia's lips once more.

Olivia's hands stopped moving and pulled her close. She couldn't help but love the feeling she got whenever these little moments happened. It was more than butterflies. The heat was warm and comforting, something she never wanted to be without.

"Benson?" she answered.

"Where are you? We're all down at the bar. Finn said you were coming."

Alex reached out to wipe some of her lipstick gently from Olivia's lip.

She sighed. "I was having a nice quiet dinner. Hold on, one second," she covered the phone. "Do you want to come with me? I was supposed to meet the guys at the bar."

"I don't exactly fit in at cop bars, Liv."

"Who are you with?" Elliot asked, almost suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes, nodding. "I'll be there," she told him, hanging up and ignoring his question. "It's probably for the best. I certainly don't want you getting out of my reach," she said with a smile. "Can I stop by after? To your house?"

Alex gave a nod. "Yes but...wear your collar up. I kind of..." She reached out a hand to rub at the mark she'd made on Olivia's neck.

She nodded. "But if it's seen...?"

Alex smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss the spot. "No doubt you'll think of something."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, now what do you think will happen?

Please read and review!

Review thanks to: CCJLFAN1, Elliotandoliviababies, Bkwrmchar, NotSoNormal & peterpeter

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Reins

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult content.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Kiss Imprints

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Reins**

Olivia readjusted her collar for the tenth time, walking into the bar and over to the guys, ordering a beer as she sat next to Elliot.

No one spoke for a few seconds, and they all just smiled at her, before Munch finally broke the silence. "We hear you were out on a date."

She shook her head. "Who said it was a date?" she asked, going slightly pink.

"No one, but your blush just confirmed it. Who was the lucky person?"

She shook her head. "No one, I was just having dinner," she said, wishing Alex was with her.

"Just dinner? Well, I guess Cabot will be pleased to know." Much offered, getting a grin from Finn.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to mean something? What about Cabot?" she asked, trying not to blush.

"Nothing at all. Didn't mean anything at all." Munch looked towards Elliot, who had told them he was pretty sure he heard Alex in the background.

"Uh huh... sure," she said, grabbing the beer that had been placed in front of her and taking a drink.

"...Speaking of Cabot, maybe I should call her, ask her to join." Elliot pulled out his phone.

Olivia sighed. "Nah, you know Cabot. She's...not really the bar drinking type. At least from...what I've heard."

"Still, polite to ask." He dialed her number, watching Olivia.

She sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Alex had just walked through the door to her apartment, hearing her phone ring. "Cabot."

"Alex? We were wondering if you'd like to join us at the pub. Olivia actually asked me to call you."

She smiled, figuring the guys hadn't worn Olivia down yet. "Ah, tell her thanks for the invite, but I think I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"Oh, she's going to be really disappointed. She said thanks for dinner, by the way, and sorry she had to leave."

"She wasn't with me. What makes you suspect that?"

"Oh." Elliot looked a little confused, then pushed his phone to Olivia.

"What? What do you want me to say?" Olivia asked.

Elliot gave s shrug, swigging his beer.

Alex laughed softly

She sighed, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Alex, what are you up to?"

"I'm about to slip into a warm bath."

She smiled. "Sounds nice." Her voice was a bit softer, imagining Alex, the clothes dropping to the floor, smiling at her as she tried to convince her to join her. "Are you...would you like to join us?" She couldn't really say anything more, her resolve already crumbling with the thought of her like that. "We'd...love to see you."

"Well, I can't really now, I'm naked..."

She inhaled sharply, choking on her beer. "Oh...okay. Um, sorry to bother you."

"The sooner you get here, the more likely it is that I'll still be in the bath, and you can join me..."

She nodded, swallowing multiple times to keep from drooling. "That-that's nice. Well, anyway...I'll uh, let you get back to that..." she said, trying to push the images from her mind. "I, um, remember you saying earlier, when I came to get that warrant signed, that you were having trouble with your locks," she said, praying Alex would take it and leave them undone. "Did you get them fixed?"

Alex smiled, sliding into the bath. "Mmm. They're still playing up a little. Maybe you could come and look at them?"

She nodded. "How much? Are they sticking...loose?"

"I think they just need a little...lubrication."

If Olivia had been trying not to blush before now, everything had failed as she turned bright red, hanging her head. "Um, yeah...th-that'd help, so I-I'll see you later, tomorrow okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"You have a good night, bye," she said, closing the phone and handing it back to Elliot, sighing and rubbing her eyes as she took another long drink.

Olivia was relieved when Munch was the first to leave a few minutes later, knowing it wouldn't look so suspicious when she left.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was stretched out in a warm bath, eyes closed.

Olivia walked into the apartment, quietly closing and locking the door. She smiled upon seeing the trail of clothes that led, she suspected as she'd never explored the apartment the last time, right to the bathroom. She kicked off her shoes and socks, walking into the room before quietly, shedding her jacket, shirt and jeans.

Alex still lay with her eyes closed, but a smile pulled at her lips as she heard clothes fall to the floor.

Seeing the smile, Olivia shed the rest and closed the door, leaning against it with her arms folded. She couldn't really see anything at this distance other than Alex's face and golden hair, but she knew she wouldn't be disappointed. She walked over behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

Alex gave a soft moan, arching her back a little, making her body lift out of the water.

Olivia smiled, placing kissed on her exposed neck, drawing a line up to her ear. "Good evening, Alex," she said, her voice seeming louder in the quietness of the room. "May I join you?"

Alex's eyes flickered open, and she looked up at her with twinkling eyes for a moment before speaking softly, "I dare you to join m."

She smirked. "Well, I just might be up to the challenge," she whispered. "Where would you like me? Behind you, so you're in my lap with my arms around you? Hmm?"

Alex licked her lips, her eyes watching Olivia's. She barely heard what she said because all she could think about was kissing her. She nodded, hoping it would answer the question.

Olivia gently leaned her forward and stepped in to sit behind her, lifting her into her lap, her arms around her. She smiled again, kissing her jaw. "And how are you tonight?"

Alex just gave a soft moan, arching her back and turning her neck to try and capture Olivia's lips.

One of her hands held Alex's cheek as she kissed her, none too lightly at first, but then she backed off a bit, hoping she hadn't intimidated her.

"More," Alex whispered.

Olivia held her tighter, kissing harder as her tongue ventured in a second before retreating. Her whole body began to get warmer and it wasn't just the water anymore, though she didn't have plans, as of now, to lessen it. "Alex."

"Mmm?" Alex managed to open her eyes and look into hers.

"How far do you want? I know you want to go slow and I have no problem with that, but with the hot water, my drive and a bit of alcohol coursing through me...I need to know now. I don't want to stop. You-you're just..." she wiped a few strands of matted hair from Alex's cheek to behind her ear.

Alex captured her lips, her hands sliding down to caress Olivia's thighs. "I don't want to stop. Ever."

Olivia closed her eyes, moaning as her hands ran up and down Alex's stomach. "You can lead. You...know more than I do about...this."

Alex shook her head, her hands covering Olivia's. "You can. Do whatever you feel comfortable doing. Go with your heart."

She nodded, spreading Alex's legs under the water and caressing her thighs with one hand as she took to massaging her breasts with the other. "Like this?" she whispered beside her ear, nipping at her lobe.

Alex gasped, managing a nod.

Olivia's other hand ran back up to massage her breasts, kissing her neck and sucking. "Turn over and sit on your knees."

She did as she asked, using Olivia to rest on, her body already feeling weak as her eyes shined with desire.

Olivia pulled her close so Alex's body was at a higher angle. "Wrap your arms around my shoulders if you need to," she said, eagerly taking Alex's pert bud into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it as she twisted the other peak between her fingers, using one hand on her back to steady her. She moaned into her skin.

Alex grabbed her shoulders, moaning her name softly, then her hands moved up to tangle themselves in her hair.

Olivia smiled, sucking harder on it, hearing her gasp as she released it and rolled it gently between her fingers before doing the same to the other. The hand that was on her back, rubbing up and down her spine. Olivia pulled away. "Sit back in my lap."

Alex had lost all power to move, and just looked at Olivia with a smile.

Olivia then brought her own legs together and placed Alex's knees on either side of them. She pulled her close, kissing deeply as a hand trailed between Alex's thighs.

Alex murmured Olivia's name, nipping her lips gently.

She smiled, sliding three fingers into her sopping heat as both of them moaned. She was so warm, so wet, not even tight for three, but when Olivia inserted a fourth she groaned. Olivia didn't move, just held her there for a bit. She pulled back a bit. "Say when."

She attempted to speak several times, but when she finally managed to speak, it wasn't what Olivia was expecting. "I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what?"

Alex gasped, arching her back a little. "I love..you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, now what do you think will happen?

For those anon reviewers that are being signed in as a 'Guest' I suggest commentimg and placing your name at the end.

Please read and review!

Review thanks to: kleberm, CCJLFAN1, Eljh55 & Bkwrmchar

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
